


Teach Me Sex-Ed

by fandom_explosion



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Low-Key Teacher Kink, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_explosion/pseuds/fandom_explosion
Summary: As you and Hugo relax on the couch reading in his living room in bonding literary silence, you begin to get a slight headache from reading for such a long time. Just when you start relaxing without a book in your hands, Hugo decides to get a little frisky and give you a good time starting in the living room and ending in the bedroom.





	Teach Me Sex-Ed

You sat with Hugo on the couch in his living room, reading novels that the two of you found at the library earlier in the day. It was an easygoing Saturday, and even though you weren't reading to him and he wasn't reading to you, there was something enjoyable about just sitting in literary silence with one another. It was so peaceful. Maybe with Ernest at his other dad's house for the weekend, it make things easier for the two of you to relax with each other.

You couldn't help but smile whenever you heard Hugo's reactions to different parts of the book he was reading. At times, you'd hear a quiet chuckle. Other times, you'd hear gasps. It definitely left you wondering how captivating his novel choice was. However, you left him to his reading so you didn't throw off his flow. For all you knew, you might've been interrupting a very big plot twist.

At some point, you felt a headache coming on from reading too long, so you closed your book and sat it down on the coffee table in front of you, then laid back on the couch. You began to settle in, closing your eyes, and relax.

Some time passed and you began feeling the weight on the couch begin to shift around. You opened your eyes and smiled as you saw Hugo cuddling up next to you sans-book. You could tell there was something going on, not anything bad, but it was definitely _something_. You raised an eyebrow, looking at him from the corner of your eyes with a smile. "Hugo, what plans do you have up your sleeve?"

Hugo looked at you, a playful grin on his face. "Hm? What plan? All I'm doing is getting close to my love." He wrapped his arms around your waist, his chin resting on your shoulder. "What do you think I'm planning on doing? You're so curious," he chuckled as he placed a quick kiss on your cheek.

_Don't fall for it._

"Well.... I was thinking," you kissed his forehead, "That you were planning on... I dunno..."

Hugo leaned in closer.

_I repeat, DON'T fall for it!_

Fuck, you were kissing him. It's too late to turn back now. You're stuck in his good kisses and you didn't want to leave. It was all a setup.

As you were busy reprimanding yourself in your own head, Hugo brought one hand up to your face, cupping it and pulling you closer for a deeper kiss. The feeling of his lips on yours put you in heaven, no matter how many times he did it. You put a hand on his waist, pulling him closer to you. You could feel the heat rising between the both of you, not that you minded it. You wanted to relish this feeling for as long as you could.

Hugo was the one to break the kiss, peppering more down your neck, chest, then your stomach after he began to lift your shirt up. As he showed your body such affection, you couldn't help but let out a couple of soft moans. He really knew how to make you feel good. His hands roamed freely as he began to re-explore your body once again.

Before you realized it, Hugo was sliding his hand into your pants, eagerly searching for his prize.

"A-ah, H-Hugo~!" You bit your lip, basically going limp on the couch as Hugo took out your member and began to slowly stroke it.

He had that glint in his eye, knowing that he had you in his hands, both literally and figuratively. He brought his lips close to the tip, saying in his sexy deeper tone, "You like that, don't you, huh?" You couldn't do much but nod your head, moans escaping your mouth whenever he kissed the tip of your hardening dick. Although he knew that you were enjoying it, he wanted to get some words out of you.

He made his grip slightly tighter around your length, stroking it harder. "Hm? I couldn't quite hear you. Could you speak a little louder?"

Each stroke sent a wave of pleasure through your body, which made your mind want to go even more numb. With a lot of effort, you managed to answer Hugo, "Y-yes, I love h-how you make me f-feel, fuck!" You threw your head back as Hugo took your cock into his mouth.

_This is what heaven must feel like, isn't it?_

All that coursed through your mind was " _I love this_ ," and, " _I want to touch you so much Hugo_." You decided to act on your thoughts, bringing a hand down to Hugo's face, stroking his cheek with your thumb. The sight of him taking so much of you into his mouth made you so happy and made you even more horny. You brought your hands to his hair, pulling out the hairband that held his hair up, his hair falling down to his shoulders. His eyes met yours, which sent your heart out of this world. The way he looked was just too much for you to handle.

Just as you were getting close to climaxing, Hugo pulled away, standing back up and grinning. "You know, the best place to finish this off would be in the bedroom."

You groaned because he was right, as usual. You held out your hand, a silent request to be pulled up from the couch. Hugo smiled and pulled you up.

The moment that you were on your feet, you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him close and kissing his lips. Hugo was more than happy to follow along, his kisses becoming more desperate and heated as the two of you clumsily made your way into the bedroom.

The moment the both of you closed the bedroom door, the both of you quickly began shoving your clothes off, no longer having a reason to hide your bodies from one another in this moment. Once your bodies were no longer covered, Hugo immediately began kissing your neck, which immediately sent your eyes rolling back. Your moans set Hugo's passion even more ablaze than before, which helped him to get more creative. He leaned close to your ear, whispering, "How would you like it if I fucked you so hard into the bed that you'll hardly be able to walk tomorrow?"

You needed him.  _NOW_.

 "P-please, fuck me now," you said in between moans.

You let go of Hugo so he could take control, and he did so happily. He took you into his arms, guiding you to the bed, and laid you onto your back. "Stay here," he said with a wink before he quickly went to his nightstand, set his glasses down on it, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He returned, putting just enough on his fingers so he could press the cold liquid onto your asshole. He rubbed slowly for a while, easing you up before he pushed his fingers in. You began to grip onto the duvet, resorting to biting your lip and holding back your moans as he pumped his fingers into you.

Hugo leaned closer to you, asking, "Does this feel good?"

"Mm~ it feels even b-better than I could ever imagine, f-fuck," you kept trying to hold back from moaning loudly.

Hugo could see that you weren't giving him the full scope of how much you were enjoying this. He slid in another finger, saying in a comforting voice, "You know, it's just the two of us in the house. If you really wanted to, you could moan as loud as you'd like. You know how much I love hearing the sounds you make whenever I hit your spots-"

"Aah~!" Hugo hit your sweet spot _just right_.

"Just-"

"Fu-fuck!" He hit it again.

"Right."

"H-Hugo!" From that alone, your cum shot from your penis, making a mess on yourself slightly on the bed as your dick began going limp. You laid on the bed, panting, but you could tell from Hugo's look on his face that he wasn't done yet.

He pulled his fingers out of you and began to apply lube to his own dick, rubbing it around as he looked at your recovering form. You looked up at him as he began to position himself. You could see that he couldn't wait to fuck you into the bed. The thought alone made a wave of pleasure go up your spine.

With a witty line in mind, you propped yourself up using your elbows, looking into Hugo's eyes as you said to him, "So, do you think you'll be able to teach me sex-ed today?"

"Well, here's how it all goes down," Hugo leaned down and placed a kiss on your lips. "First, it starts with both people asking if they are willing to go through with having sex. For example, right now, I'm more than willing to fuck you, but you have to give me the okay before I can do anything." He gave you a look that asked if he could insert his dick.

You nodded, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Yes, you can go on ahead."

Hugo smiled, slowly pushing in. As he entered into you, you could hear how shaky his breath got and feel how the pleasure sent waves throughout your body, which rendered you completely useless. Hugo didn't thrust into you just yet and used this time to continue his lesson, "And then both partners are given as much time as they need to adjust." He peppered kissed all over your face and on your collarbone. He whispered in a low voice, "Let me know when you're ready to keep going with this, alright?"

You used your free hands to pull him into a deep kiss, enjoying every second of it until the both of you broke it. "I'm ready now," you said with a smile. Hugo nodded and began thrusting slowly into you. Each thrust rewarded him with a moan from you, which made his heart jump with excitement.

Hugo kept on teaching through grunts and moans, "Y-you start off slow, allowing you and y-your p-partner to en-enjoy having sex with one another."

Both of you felt more than amazing. With your cock rock hard again, Hugo used a hand to quickly stroke it. No words could properly convey just how intensely the passion for one another burned in in each others' eyes. Hugo's hips rocking against you so he could thrust even deeper into you made your body crave for more. You wanted- no,  _needed_ his cock to cum inside of you.

You begged in a low voice, "P-please go faster."

Hugo raised an eyebrow, teasing you in between shaky breaths, "I can't hear you honey. You're going to need to speak up."

Jumping from a whisper-voice to an outdoor-voice, you cried out, "Fuck me harder! I need more!"

With a quick kiss, he replied, "I thought you'd never ask!"

He let go of your cock and picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder than before. He could see that he was doing a great job since you were grabbing onto his back, digging your nails into his skin as your moans echoed louder and louder throughout the room.

You could feel that you were getting closer to cumming, especially since your cock was beginning to drip with pre-cum.

Looking into Hugo's eyes, you said, "I-I think I'm going to cum s-soon."

Hugo, starting to look a bit exhausted, nodded his head. "I'm close too, f-fuck!"

He began thrusting as fast as he could, the both of your moans mixing together until you both finished, him inside of you and you on yourself.

After the both of you recovered your breath, Hugo pulled himself out of you, a shiver of pleasure going down his spine. He leaned in, giving you a long and passionate kiss. Once he broke the kiss, he asked, "Was that a good lesson?"

You couldn't help but chuckle. He was the only teacher that you knew who could give you as good of a lesson that left you feeling _**that**_ good.

"I love you Hugo," you said giving him a kiss.

"I love you too Y/N."

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought that I'd ever write a fic for Hugo, let alone a smut fic as the FIRST one for him! I hope you all enjoyed this <3


End file.
